


【翻譯】雜貨店裡的惡魔 A Demon Walks into the Grocery Store

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Feels, Humour, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snark, grocery day, light problem though he can't lie, merlin is a really good house demon(wife), merlin tries to lies, they have very confusing feelings about each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 梅林在星期四做所有的出門採買。他有固定的行程表。伊格西在預料之外的時間待在家裡。還想要加入他。喔耶，會很精彩的。發生在惡魔賽巴斯欽被梅林送回地獄不久之後。





	【翻譯】雜貨店裡的惡魔 A Demon Walks into the Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Demon Walks into the Grocery Store](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994708) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

Summary:

梅林在星期四做所有的出門採買。他有固定的行程表。伊格西在預料之外的時間待在家裡。還想要加入他。喔耶，會很精彩的。

發生在惡魔賽巴斯欽被梅林送回地獄不久之後。  
_________________________________________________________________

  
「嘿，剛從哈利那收到簡訊，店裡停電了。變電箱炸掉，整條街區都沒電了。我猜我得到了額外的一天休假。」伊格西在梅林給他重新填滿咖啡杯時戳著手機說。

「休假很棒，你有什麼計畫嗎？」梅林看向時鐘。伊格西通常差不多三十分鐘後就會出門了，而他會在他出門二十分鐘後出門採買。

「不知道，不習慣預期外多出來的時間，」伊格西放下手機。「你今天要做什麼？」

梅林驚恐地瞪著他：「不。」

「啥，我只是問你今天打算做什麼？」

「是啊，但那隱含了你或許會加入我的計畫。我不想要你加入我的計畫。」梅林把伊格西的盤子和馬克杯收走。「出去，去愚蠢地在屋頂間跳上跳下。」

「那不愚蠢。」

「是的那很愚蠢。跳下屋頂和消防逃生梯，還有那些跑跑跳跳都非常愚蠢。我不在乎那讓你的大腿保持著迷人的形狀，你會死掉然後我必須回家。我還沒準備好結束我的假期。」

「我的死亡對你只代表了那些嗎？你在這上頭的旅遊的結束？」伊格西雙唇顫抖，低下頭藏起眼淚。

「你在假裝，」梅林回答。「我看過你在可可夜總會時哭的樣子。那不是你傷心時臉垮下的方式。」

伊格西抬起頭看著他。「告訴我你今天要做什麼。」

「不，我的日子。你去打電動或是看黃片。」

「梅林，你的日子牽扯到什麼會令我失望的事嗎？」

梅林抓住那機會，決定試試哈利最近幫他上的說謊課。他很確定他搞定了。「是啊，就是那樣。我會......將兒童引入歧途。對他們，對他們的心智做可怕的事。讓他們與放蕩的女人們交往，還有非法的琴酒酒吧，和香菸。我會讓一名西倫敦的七歲男孩在賭馬時抽著一根上好的古巴雪茄。」

「操的老天爺啊，我以為哈利有給你上說謊課呢，」伊格西顯然對梅林說出的內容印象深刻。「那真是我有史以來聽過最瞎扯蛋的玩意了。」或是沒有。可惡，他努力回想著哈利對細節說過些什麼。對了，保持簡單。

「我要操你的母親，徹底腐敗她的靈魂，」梅林不管自己聽起來到底是什麼樣子，他就是那麼絕望。

「梅林，你願意收回這個謊嗎？你真的要這樣浪費掉你那前兩個謊？」

梅林垮下肩膀。「我知道，哈利堅持我能學會如何說謊，但這怎麼看都毫無意義。為什麼要說謊？聽起來太蠢了。而且我尤其無法對你說謊。那些話真正意義上讓這個人類軀殼的肚子底端感覺疼痛。為什麼會這樣啊伊格西？為什麼這個軀殼在我對你說謊時感到難過？」

「噢我的老天啊，你開始擁有他媽的道德感了。我們要看皮諾丘。你可以從那部裡學到好多。」

「我看過了。那隻鯨魚會把他們消化掉的。」梅林看著伊格西：「我不覺得我未來還會說謊。這太無聊了。」

「你必須試試小的那種。試著撒點小謊，說說看我穿著那套新買的運動褲看起來如何，」伊格西鼓勵。

「那套毀掉你屁股的程度沒有其他套糟。」

「看，你覺得它毀掉我屁股的程度就跟其它套一樣，這個謊話成功了。做得好！」

「你正在試圖訓練我學會人類最糟的本能，用著你訓練JB裝死時的聲調。還有那不是個謊話。那是事實。」梅林把兩人的盤子收進水槽，將它們洗乾淨。「你最近不是很忙嗎？跟著哈利學做西裝。你不想今天就只是好好鬆(chillax)一下？」

「再也別說鬆一下這個詞，天殺的你是從哪學來的？」

「我在維基百科上研究俚語。它說這詞已經過時了，但我喜歡，」梅林的嘴微微嘟起。「我需要準備出門了。」

「去哪？」伊格西追問。

「今天是採買日。」

「採買日？」

「是啊是櫥櫃裡的東西都神奇的重新填滿的日子。你會大喊_噢讚焦糖巧克力餅乾(caramel tim tams)！_的日子。然後我的車二十五分鐘後就要來了。」

「我一起去！」

那就是梅林最不想聽到的一句話了。「我有套固定的行程。」

「我不會礙事的，而且多一雙手幫忙拿東西不是很棒嗎？」

「不。」

「梅林，我要跟。你小圓餅永遠買得不夠多。」

「我知道你那麼覺得，但如果我買了你認為得足夠多的量，你會接著抱怨吃得太多了，然後跑去屋頂間跳上跳下消耗掉它們。我不喜歡你從建築物上面跳下來，所以我限制了房子裡的小圓餅參數。那花了我幾個禮拜去計算出你的消化時程表，給你的系統提供合理的糖分與巧克力量。」

「這真是我有史以來聽對我說的過最貼心又他媽的最詭異的話了。話說回來認真想了一下。我有多久沒去買日常雜貨了？四個月？」

「五。你把戶頭的帳密給我因為你懶得把要給我的錢放到流理台上。我喜歡我的金融卡(debit card)。我很謹慎地使用預算。今天廁紙有買一送一。我們要囤一個月的份。」梅林直視伊格西雙眼：「你待在家。否則你將面對我的怒火。」

  
**********************************************

  
「梅林，你今天有朋友跟著，」扶著車門讓它保持開啟的司機有些驚訝。

「亞伯拉罕(Ibrahim)，這是伊格西。伊格西，這是我每週的司機亞伯拉罕。他今天休假，要”跟著走找樂子”，」梅林語氣陰沈，一臉被背叛。他不能相信伊格西面對他的威脅就只是大笑出聲，然後自顧自地跟了出來。

「歡迎，伊格西。這是我整個禮拜裡最喜歡的工作。梅林令人快樂，你知道的。」

梅林不喜歡伊格西對那句話大笑著的樣子。他坐進車內，試著趕在伊格西跟進來前關上車門，但伊格西用腳擋住了，下一秒已跟梅林一起坐在後座。很好，太好了。伊格西加入他的行程。「今天走路線三，亞伯拉罕。奧樂奇(Aldi)今天有最好的特價。」

「廁紙？」亞伯拉罕微笑。「我現在每個禮拜四早上都會看傳單了。跟著梅林的方式採買。我老婆簡直不敢相信我們省下了多少錢。幾個月內我們就可以找個週末去布萊頓(Brighton)走走了。孩子們都很期待。」

「奧瑪(Omar)的數學考的如何？」梅林問，無視瞪大眼睛看著自己的伊格西。亞伯拉罕輕鬆地切入車陣中，滔滔不絕講著他的孩子，梅林時不時插入幾句回應，直到車子在奧樂奇前停下。

「一樣四十分鐘嗎？」亞伯拉罕問。他們停進一個每小時計費的停車格。

梅林用陰森的表情看向伊格西。「我允許十分鐘的耽誤。」

「嘿！我不是來搞亂你的行程表的，只是今天無事可做。」

「我建議電動跟黃片了。」

「梅林！」

亞伯拉罕大笑：「我剛給孩子們買了Switch。我被禁止玩馬力歐賽車，他們說我的工作給我太多優勢了。好好享受奧樂奇吧！」他打開那原本放在副駕駛的書看了起來。

梅林走進店裡，試著無視伊格西。「狗屎，看看那特價。我們應該拿這個。」但看起來伊格西正努力著讓自己難以被無視。

「那是燕麥片。你不喜歡燕麥片，而且那也沒特價多少。」

「我喜歡燕麥片，臨時需要一餐時很適合。」伊格西反駁。

「你有一包可憐的過期三年的。你甚至沒住在那屋子裡那麼久。那表示你把一包過期的麥片從原本的地方搬過來。那是乾燥食物，在它真正不能吃之前你還有兩年時間。我們沒有要用麥片把我的櫃子塞滿。」梅林指著他：「貨架末端都是陷阱。我在頭一個月就學到了。它們被設計用來吸引，用來誘惑。你會想是的我需要這個比黛西還要大盒的喜瑞爾(Cheerios)，等你回到家後才意識到蜂蜜堅果穀片是衝動購物，還會卡牙齒。它們顯然是我們最偉大的發明之一，帶來貪婪與暴食。我們要對貨架末端說不。」

梅林推著推車走過各個走道，認真考慮做掉伊格西。沒錯他是把那條訊息送回了老家，永遠沒有惡魔可以碰伊格西，但那並沒有包含自己。因為如果他再聽見一次『我們需要這個嗎？』，他那麼做就情有可原了。「我有購物清單，」在被問了需不需要堅果奶時梅林說。

「我沒看到什麼購物清單。」

「我每週都會背下一份，」梅林說。他把兩條二十四捲裝的廁紙塞進伊格西懷裡。「拿著。我們超出計畫時間了。」梅林走向烘焙區，拿起當晚要吃的麵包。「結束。」他把推車推向收銀台，來回看著。他們已經以超出預計時間，凱西那有兩台全滿的推車。阿伊夏有空，但這是第四個週四，她的指甲剛重新做好，她會比平常的動作慢一些。戴維斯愛聊天但動作比較快，他可以。他走過去，把東西從推車裡拿出來。

「嘿，梅林，你今天有同伴耶，」戴維斯邊說邊拿過商品。「你有看前幾天晚上的比賽嗎？」

「我們永遠別再提起那場惡魔般的比賽。」

「我知道，那根本是活生生的地獄，」戴維斯同意。「我發誓，我姪子都比這些日子裡的槍手們懂越位，他只有兩歲。」

「等他們的時間到來時他們會享受那深淵的。」

「我聽說了。他們搜集黃牌像是小孩在搜集寶可夢。太好了，你有拿廁紙，天殺的大特價對吧？」

「沒錯。我還有點數可以扣，」梅林說。

「讚，老兄。」戴維斯掃瞄完所有商品，舉起掃描機。梅林拿起開好店家APP的手機。「用點數多扣掉十塊。」

「太棒了，」梅林微笑，感到非常滿意。這週他們省下了不少錢。

「不應該說的，但這週末有燒烤商品的快閃特價。只在週六與週日，幾乎半價。網路上沒有資訊，要來店裡才會知道。」戴維斯朝他眨了下眼睛，梅林點頭。

「謝謝你戴維斯，祝你有美好的一天，」梅林把推車推回原本的地方，把那三袋東西拿出來。伊格西抱著廁紙跟在後面，一臉驚呆。「什麼？你想要烤肉嗎？我可以來買？」

「你跟收銀員閒聊，」伊格西皺眉。「你跟那司機聊了他的小孩們。」

「亞伯拉罕，」梅林提醒他。「對收銀員有禮能讓我得到特價的內部消息。不然你以為我們的新盤子怎麼來的？」

「我們有新盤子？」

梅林嘆氣。「是的，拿來吃飯的那個？藍色的？」梅林搖搖頭。「我努力個半死好給你弄出漂亮的擺盤，結果你他媽的根本就沒注意到。我很確定你有注意到塞巴斯欽都帶你去了哪些好地方。」

伊格西扔下廁紙：「好喔，現在是怎樣？」

梅林無法確定：「我不知道。但我們已經晚了。跟上，伊格西。」他不喜歡胃部底端的那感覺，決定無視那個。「我們晚了，其他地方有人在等我們。」當他走近車子時亞伯拉罕幫他打開了後車廂。

「有幫你準備放了冰袋的保冷箱，梅林。」

「謝謝你，亞伯拉罕，太好了。」梅林把需要冰的那袋東西與肉品放進保冷箱，並把其他的東西推到後方，讓出空間給廁紙。「這週末有燒烤商品的特價。」

「太棒了，岳母剛好要來。我會用你教的那份醃料，讓她大開眼界。」

「你們還交換食譜？」伊格西氣若游絲地問。

「亞伯拉罕就是我們有了那道有著小扁豆的燉肉的原因。」

「該死，我愛那道燉肉。」

亞伯拉罕對伊格西揚起大大的微笑：「秘訣在於用優格醃雞肉。少了那步，整道菜就毀了。」

「那超讚，」伊格西說。

「謝謝，」亞伯拉罕回道。「前往下一站？」

「當然，」梅林答道。那只在幾個街區外，但也是個足以合理地乘車的距離。

「咖啡店？奧樂奇不是有那種一大桶的在特價嗎？」伊格西問。梅林與亞伯拉罕一同呻吟。「怎樣？」伊格西看著他們。

「那才不是咖啡，」亞伯拉罕說，一臉嫌棄，「那是裝在罐子裡的悲劇。」

「反正一樣能煮出咖啡，」伊格西反駁。

「這能煮出更好的，」梅林回答，他們走進咖啡店。

「梅林！」櫃檯裡的女人揮手。「今天晚了一些？」

「我有同伴，」梅林抱怨。伊格西揮手，朝店裡四處張望。「他說我應該買Folgers就好。」

「噢不，」那女人擺出個鬼臉。「那玩意難喝又不道德。」

「我不懂，」伊格西說。

「我研究咖啡。我享受咖啡。這家店的商品都來自道德貿易的公司。沒有奴隸或廉價勞工，都在環境友善的考量下種植的，」梅林解釋。「我在上一站用掉的折價券與那些傳單會告訴我們在這裡能買到哪種與多少咖啡。」

「我們有新進的烘焙豆，非常順口。要試喝嗎？」

「要，」伊格西說，接過她提供的樣品。「我喜歡？」

「你喝不出哪裡不一樣吧？」梅林搖頭，喝下他手中那杯。他能感受到一名農夫剛得知自己就要做爸爸了的喜悅，另一名因姑姑過世的傷悲，和其他所有宿主的情感。做出這份咖啡的其中兩人恰好會落入他的部門。這也帶著那麼一點甜蜜。「我喜歡，」他下了結論。「一小包這個，以及老樣子。」

「用你的奧樂奇點數嗎？」

「你知道的。」

「操的什麼鬼？」伊格西用氣音說著。「說真的，什麼鬼？」

梅林從錢包裡拿出他的集點卡。「再三點，我們就能換到免費的一包了，」他興奮地說。「粗研磨，謝謝。」

「好的，亞伯拉罕也老樣子嗎？」

「嗯，」梅林說，很快地咖啡豆與兩杯咖啡擺到了他面前。那女人一直看著伊格西，後者只是站在那毫無反應。「她想知道你想喝什麼，伊格西。」

「噢，嗯，拿鐵？」

「馬上好，」她說，幾乎看也沒看熟悉地操作著機器。「下週見啦梅林！」

「梅林，」離開時伊格西低聲問：「梅林，你是在誘騙這些靈魂嗎？就像小賽想對我做的那樣？」

梅林一臉徹底地被污辱。「我不誘騙。她是個無神論者，她甚至都進不了地獄。」

「等等，什麼？」

「伊格西，地獄是給那些相信它的人去的。大部分的來生是那樣。魔鬼是真的，我們是真的。上帝是真的。我們知道，但......他們不會走在他們不想要的道路上。」

「我不懂。」

「如果你不相信，地獄對你來說就沒有意義。你的靈魂只會分散在宇宙中。如果你相信輪迴，你會踏上另一道旅途。如果你相信天堂與地獄，那你就會落入那其中之一。」梅林聳肩。「我不會在不相信者身上浪費時間。」

「是嘛，但你可以顯現給他們看啊。」

「那麼他們就會知道，但與相信不同。」梅林走向車子，把亞伯拉罕的咖啡遞給他。「亞伯拉罕，我的這位朋友有著來世的存在主義危機。」

「對這話題來說現在這時間還太早了，」亞伯拉罕說。

「你相信死後會有什麼嗎？」伊格西問，好奇地。

「我相信阿拉愛著他所有的孩子，但我們搞砸的那麼多，」亞伯拉罕回答。「我們做出各種選擇，到了最後該發生的事發生。」

「那還挺樂觀的。」

「做好事，只是因為害怕地獄的話，那就不算好事，那是討價還價。做好事因為那是對的，那麼到了那一天不管迎接你的是什麼，那會是迎接。」

「我聽過更糟的，」伊格西承認。「這很好玩，或許我以後應該每個禮拜四都休假。」

「是啊這很好玩，看著你伴侶一臉想殺了你，」亞伯拉罕看向梅林。「他的嚴肅臉，今天甚至更嚴肅了。」

「我們進度落後了，」梅林回道。「還有三站。」

「先把買的東西放回家，或是把雜貨採買放到最後一站不是比較合理嗎？」伊格西問。「我知道後頭有保冷箱但。」

「如果把那放到最後，那麼我就不會知道我們買咖啡或在其他的店裡有沒有足夠多的錢。採買日的所有其他站都依靠雜貨店進行的多順利，而且如果那樣來回跑的話會留下太多碳足跡。這是最有效率的排法。亞伯拉罕和我仔細地計劃過的。」

「他有過幾位司機，」亞伯拉罕解釋，「但我是唯一一個沒被他嚇跑的。我喜歡他的秩序感。」

「好吧，所以下一站是哪裡？」

「書店，」梅林與亞伯拉罕同時說。

「噢老天，更多的愛情小說，」伊格西呻吟。「你已經把你那些書架塞滿了。以為你有在用圖書館。」

「我有，但目前我們暫時不合。」

「那個壞圖書館做了什麼？我以為你已經不生_亂世佳人_的氣了？」

「它有一櫃愛情小說，我拿了幾本。」梅林看著他們經過的車子。「是基督教信徒的愛情小說。上帝帶領他們走到一塊，沒有床戲。難看死了。」

「嗷喔，你知道大部分相信上帝的人，都相信是他帶領他們遇見真愛的吧。」

「放他媽的狗屁，」梅林回道。他在讀了那些小說後就一直憋著了。「上帝是愛。上帝想要我們去愛。巴拉巴拉巴拉。上帝是控制，是痛苦，折彎你的膝蓋。他對愛的定義是忠誠。他不會愛，他太過龐大又太過渺小而不會理解。他從不相信魔法，而愛是濃縮的魔法。那些小說提到了上帝、信仰、純潔，而其他的部分，不管他們有多麽愛著彼此，與他們對上帝的愛相比變的淡薄。如果你作為一名人類，如此幸運找到你的愛，那不該在面對任何事時顯得淡薄。那應該被捧起被崇拜，為了它每一天他媽的奮戰。天使不會愛，我們會。並不是所有我們擁抱的事物都是壞的。老大所做的？都是出自愛。愛，它的重量，是我們的，不是上頭的，操他的上帝居然認為他在這裡頭摻有一腳。」

晴朗的天空傳來雷聲，他們經過的教堂鐘聲響起，在這沒有理由響起鐘聲的時刻。梅林只是朝那建築比了個手背朝外的V。

「跟我們說說你真正是怎麼想的，」伊格西試圖解開這緊張的氣氛。

「書裡的那些女人，說著別在公共場合露出太多的肌膚，因為那是屬於她們的丈夫而不是全世界。任何蕩婦羞辱其他女人的女人都慢慢地走在前往我的部門的路上。」

「我太太喜歡你推薦的Courtney Milan，梅林，」亞伯拉罕接著說。

「我有幾本，下週我拿給你，」梅林說。

「你人真是太好了。」

「那我們是要買什麼，如果不是要買更多的愛情小說的話？」

「我有五英鎊，」梅林說，那應該足夠明白了。對他來說很明白，五英鎊能買什麼書。

「那沒解釋任何東西。」

「有。」

「沒有。」

「有，」梅林回。他們的車停了下來，梅林愉悅地看著那間店櫥窗的新陳列。黑暗又不祥，就像所有好小孩的書應該的那樣。他走進店裡，直直走向右手邊的一架書櫃。

「這是小孩子的店，」伊格西說。

「我知道，」梅林一邊回答一邊從書架上抽出幾本書。「不，已經有了，無聊，不。或許，或許，不，」他自言自語著。接著他瞥見了一本。「我是怪獸卡車(I am a Monster Truck)，好，我喜歡。」他把書拿到了櫃檯。

「梅林，找到喜歡的了？」那位年輕人問。

「你也認識這傢伙？」伊格西深呼吸。

「嗨，你就是伊格西對吧？」

「是啊，你怎麼知道？」

「當他第一次到這裡時，他需要人幫忙介紹什麼樣的書適合一位小女孩。他說那是他室友的妹妹。他給他買了好多好多的小金書*。我們確保購入許多不同領域的，就是因為他。」

當那男人說著他給黛西買過的所有書時，梅林把所有的注意力集中在收銀機上。那不是什麼大不了的事，只是如果他買完東西有多出的錢，他就來這裡給她買本書。完全沒什麼大不了。那讓她快樂。書是魔法，應該讓每個人都能享受到。

他們離開書店，伊格西在門外停了下來。「梅林，你每週都買書給黛西？」

「沒有每週，有時候買完東西沒有剩的錢，」梅林回答。

「你這麼好是被允許的嗎？像是這不會讓你老闆找你麻煩？」

「自由意志，伊格西。這是我們躍下的目的，而這就是我現在正在做的。老大明白我們不只是我們的工作。真的，你就只是一個裁縫鋪的店員與學徒嗎？」

「我們有些不一樣不是嗎？」

梅林感到不高興，而他沒辦法解釋是為什麼。或許是因為伊格西搞亂了他的行程。絕對不是因為伊格西的那些言論都表示了他沒有真正地相信梅林。相信他不只是火焰與硫磺的構成。「是啊，你說得對。我是個全然邪惡的生物。拿去，」梅林把書塞給伊格西。「你拿去給她，這樣我才不會污染了那本書。」梅林看向他們的車子，但暫時沒辦法跟伊格西一起坐在那裡面。他沿著街道隨意往前走了一段，最後發現自己正盯著一間美術用品店的櫥窗看。

他發現看著那些色盤挺舒緩人心。

「我以前一直都想當個畫家，」伊格西站到他身旁後說。「但在學校的美術成績爛透了。」

「一名糟糕的美術學生，通常是老師的錯而不是學生的。那些老師事實上有著高於平均的機率來到我這。傲慢。那些勢利的傢伙都會得到懲罰。」

  
「我喜歡色鉛筆，所有的顏色。有一次老媽幫我買了一大盒。不是那種有名的牌子，我們沒那麼多錢。但整整一盒四十八色的色鉛筆，把那些綠色都用完了。喜歡綠色。很接近你其中一件毛衣的顏色。很傻，而且嗯，畫畫似乎很蠢。迪恩說那很蠢。」

「他相信天堂與地獄，」梅林說。

「你會親自照顧他嗎？」

「那你先得把我送回去，除非你想要比他早死？」梅林一直有個傻念頭，希望，他會與伊格西再一次，直到伊格西的最後一天。他們看著那櫥窗。「我會好好照顧他的，」他必須做這個保證。「將會是獅心王理查後我最好的作品。」

「他到底怎麼會落到你那去的，他是個天殺的英雄。」

「是啊，那些聖戰，謀殺他人只因為他們與你崇拜不同的上帝真的很棒。」

「很公平，」伊格西說。「而且拜託，你留下來只是要確保搞壞我的靈魂然後把它帶回老家的那人是你。」

梅林看向他。「我沒有留下。是你收留我。我很抱歉有個腐敗惡魔試圖對你下手，那再也不會發生了。如果你不相信，如果你在這麼幾乎一年之後還是不相信我，那塊他媽的通靈板就在那個該死的衣櫃裡。」梅林開始走開，憤怒地，難過地。

「我喜歡他，而那就是一團他媽的鬼扯淡。因為拜託，如果他是個人類，他對我絕對不會有半點興趣。那種類型的男人，他們看著我，不，不對－他們看都不會看我一眼。」伊格西駝著背。「只有最糟的才看得上我。」

「我正看著你，伊格西。而我是最好的。」

伊格西發出小小的笑聲，看著手中的小金書。「你要知道，黛西從沒跟我說過從你那拿到書。」

「那是因為她不知道。」梅林伸出手。「想看看嗎？」

伊格西點頭，他們回到車上。亞伯拉罕將他們載到蜜雪兒的屋子，甚至比伊格西的那間還小。梅林看了看：「窗戶？」

「兩個禮拜前用過了，」亞伯拉罕說。「那邊的樹叢。」

梅林點頭。他下了車，小心地把書本放在幾根枝幹間。亞伯拉罕按響喇叭  
，然後把車往前開了一些。蜜雪兒與黛西走出房子，黛西轉著圈，蹦噠著。邊找邊發出快樂的大叫。

「這是個驚喜？」

「書是魔法，而她有過了一些很棒的驚喜，」梅林說。黛西找到書了，大聲呼叫。蜜雪兒幫她把它從樹叢裡取出來，兩人回到了屋內。「很好。最後一站，亞伯拉罕。」

「好的，」他回答。他們上路，最後車子停了下來。

「你可以在車上等，一下就回來了，」梅林說。他走出車子，只是走向了一棟建築物的牆，把手按了上去，然後回到車上。「回家，謝謝。」

「那是什麼？」伊格西問。他朝四周看了看。他認出了這裡。他想起來了。「這是我撞車的地方。迪恩把我痛揍了一頓，確定我向警察告密了，就是那時候老媽終於離開。你爲什麼來這裡，操你的到底在玩什麼把戲？」

「我對那面牆道謝，謝謝它救了你。」

「我不懂。」

「我沒想要你懂。」這是梅林不知不覺定下來的古怪儀式，如果他沒真正想要停下的話他無法停止這項儀式。

他不怎麼想要停下。

回家的路上他們沈默著，因為有伊格西幫忙拿出雜貨，亞伯拉罕留在了車裡。「你可以告訴他你愛他，你知道的，」亞伯拉罕指著正在開門的伊格西。

「我不愛他。我......我不太知道我什麼他。」

「你會搞明白的。下週見？」

「下週我會把那些要給你太太的書準備好的。提醒你女兒踢球時下盤紮穩點。」

「我會的。」

梅林走進屋裡，準備好跟伊格西來場重要的談話。只是那個混蛋正在用錯誤的方式收起所有的東西。「可以請你住手嗎，燕麥棒(granola bars)不是放在那。」

「我一直都是把它們放在那的啊。」

「是啊而它們已經好幾個月沒放在那了。它們被放在點心櫃裡，那個我都看你用過的點心櫃！」梅林大力拉開一個櫃門，那裡頭放著薯片、水果乾、所有的零食。

「對不起，」伊格西說。「我就......把廁紙放進廁所？」

「好，你去，」梅林說，開始把罐裝食物大力摔到架子上。把廁紙放進廁所不該花上這麼多時間，梅林都已經把所有東西收好了，而伊格西仍沒蹤影。他走向廁所，敲了敲門：「伊格西？」

「我沒事。只是......在大便。掰！」

「是嗎？」

「老兄，當一個人這樣說時你走開就對了。」

「是啊但你的聲音離門太近了。那代表要嘛你是在說謊，要嘛就是你屎拉到一半走過來跟我說話。」

「好吧，是啦，我沒在大便。但我們有個問題，可以了吧？」

「什麼問題，我可以打給水電工，」梅林打開門。那裡頭有著堆成塔的廁紙，幾乎碰到了天花板。「我不......」

「我沒辦法把它們收好，那些廁紙他媽的多，而我不想要又惹你生氣，氣我沒注意你在我周圍做的所有一切，因為你是對的，我應該要注意到更多的，應該要帶你去吃頓好的餐廳，讓你穿上好衣服的，你煮了那麼多好吃的，你應該知道我感謝你所做的一切。我不想要再一次煩你，所以我在努力想出擺好這些廁紙的方法。」

「所以你把十五卷疊起來，就一排。」

「是的？」伊格西動了一下，地板嘎嘰一聲後它們全坍了下來。「操我的。」

「噢我的老天啊。我們是五十年代的情境喜劇。我們是露西與德西(Lucy and Desi)。我就只差一條荷葉邊圍裙了。」

「你現在就已經穿著一件圍裙了。」

「這件不是格紋也沒有帶著漂亮的摺邊。我絕對要讓哈利幫我做一件。操的我們到底是什麼？伊格西。」梅林坐到地上，笑了起來，對這情況徹底感到無助。「你說你需要帶我去某個我可以穿上好衣服的地方。」

「是的，」伊格西在他身旁一起做到了浴室地板上。「梅林？採買日再也別讓我跟，好嗎？」

「一定。」

「亞伯拉罕倒是很棒。」伊格西靠在梅林身上。「還有，謝謝。給黛西製造了書本魔法。」

「樓梯底下的儲藏櫃還有一點空間，如果我把我藏在那裡頭的愛情小說都清出來的話。」

「我們會給你買另一個書架的，」伊格西保證。

  
*********************************************

  
下個禮拜四，伊格西下班時帶了一些兩人的晚餐外帶回家。梅林同意伊格西可以在採買日時幫他們倆帶外帶。他感激那示意。他也喜歡伊格西看見他穿著那條荷葉邊圍裙時咯咯笑的模樣。哈利甚至用了金線，讓它看起來更浮誇。

「讚，超級讚，」伊格西說，然後他們享用了咖哩，梅林跟他說著今天出門發生的事。伊格西跟他說著第一次裁出襯衫的版型，結果很棒：「我上去換個衣服，等等用fifa踹爆你的屁股，好嗎？」

「歡迎你試，然後失敗，」梅林說，開始清理掉那些外帶盒。

伊格西朝他比了個中指後跑上樓。他的床上放著一組漂亮的色鉛筆與素描本。他必須坐下來一會，緊緊抱著那盒子。他換上那套梅林說沒讓他屁股徹底毀壞的運動褲，在走廊上的衣櫃前停了下來。頂層架子上擺著那副通靈板。不管他對它做了什麼，不管JB吃掉了它多少次，它永遠都在隔天早晨重新出現在那。等待著。他把它從架子上抽出來，差不多往那上頭敲了敲。「別......我......你必須理解......希望他有好好訓練過個助手，因為我還要很久很久以後才會讓他回家，好嗎？我需要他。比你更需要。是的這聽起來或許很瘋狂，我，一個人類，比你更需要那個處理所有終極懲罰的傢伙。但我需要。而他需要我。所以就......這樣。」他把板子放回去，然後下樓。梅林已經準備好他們倆的啤酒，遊戲已經打開。

他們玩了一個小時，然後轉到電視。

「謝謝，嗯？」

梅林點點頭，他們沒再說得更多。當伊格西決定上樓回房間時他說了晚安，不知道該不該對梅林低聲說著「我看見你。我看著你。」的方式做回應。他不知道如果他要回應，該說些什麼。他上樓睡覺去了。

到了早上，他打開衣櫃，通靈板不在那。

伊格西微笑。

很好。

梅林哪裡都不會去。

他或許不總是理解的正確，但他也看見了梅林。

*************************************************

老大把通靈板小心地收進他私人的櫥櫃裡，好好保管直到它再次被需要。門被敲響了一聲，老大點點頭。他的會議總是準時。

「奧馬爾(Omael)*，很好，」當那人走進時老大說。「我們有個狀況。」

「你不是要砍我的預算吧？研發側翼的運作都靠那個了。」

「不，是要增加。庫什爾要在上頭待一段時間，不過他有個好助手，這或許是時候測試一些你的機器主意了。」

奧馬爾整個人亮了起來。「灰色資料夾計畫？」

「挑三個，做出一些原型。我們來做點測試。」

奧馬爾將手拍到一起。「我會親自造出那兩台機器和一個生物。謝啦老大。你最棒了。」

「總是喜歡讓我的人們快樂，而且為了瘦長人(Slenderman)，你值得一些樂子。那真是個了不起的創造。」

「這個嘛，你知道的，」奧馬爾聳肩。「它就那麼自行運作了。我認為它會比原本估計的擁有更多留在上頭的力量，就像澤西惡魔。」

「它完美地按照目的運作。還有一件事，奧馬爾，你對我發出的訊息有什麼想法嗎？」

「你想要所有的高階員工練習他們的人類型態，並選擇一個名字。不知道這是為了什麼，我對去到上頭沒有興趣。不像庫什爾與米尼爾。」

「只是一個預防措施，你知道我的，我喜歡保持多種選擇。」

奧馬爾聳肩，專注著，花了一點時間讓人類外型覆蓋住自己。

「真是個漂亮的人類外型。你決定那叫什麼名字了嗎？」

「肖恩(Sean)，」他說。「簡單。覺得就是它了。」

「讚。去享受你的原型們吧。」

「謝啦，老大。」

奧馬爾離開，老大回到他的小狗鑽石畫上。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *小金書：Little Golden Book，在二戰期間開始出版，在經濟蕭條的環境下，製作了一系列一本只要25分美元的全彩童書，改變了在當時圖畫書只有少數人才買得起的情況。這系列的童書也撫慰了戰爭當中，以及戰爭過後孩童的心。著名童書金色的書背是他的特徵。  
https://www.facebook.com/sanminfans/posts/1962376827123797/
> 
> *Omael：豐饒/生育天使(墮天使)


End file.
